I'm just not ready
by Ultima-Matrixed
Summary: Growing tired of her sister's antics. Meyrin Hawke begins to contemplate possibly moving out. Athrun has his hand out but she's just not ready. AsuXMey with hints of ShiXLun
1. Chapter 1

_Author's notes: All the standard stuff applies. I don't Athrun Zala or Meyrin Hawke, I don't own Gundam SEED DESTINY or Gundam saga. SUNRISE is the corporation lucky enough to own them and the series they come from._

(PLANT: Aprilius 1: Apartment complex 05-D, Apartment 3560)

The sun started to peek through the blinds in the moderately sized bedroom of the two bedroom apartment. Even though it was artificial it still had the same brightness as the real thing. The two occupants of the room did not stir.

One was a beautiful woman of plain complexion, simple and fair. Her scarlet locks were disheveled over her face and were of shoulder length. Her night gown shown by the straps on her shoulders, rode up just slightly but not enough to be indecent.

The latter was a young man with sapphire hair of nearly the same length. He held the woman in his arms, his content shown with a smile on his face. The woman was smiling too, apparently very happy to be there as well. The sun crept ever closer to them, as if it was determined to disrupt their frozen moment.

But it would not last; the beams of light whould not reach the man for some time yet. But they had already met the woman's face. Meyrin Hawke was being pulled from her pleasant slumber by the very light she enjoyed on most days. She opened her eyes slowly; the room came into focus slowly as she awakened more by the second.

"Mmm" was the sound that was emitted from her throat as she turned her head to get it out of the sunlight. But it was already too late and she was fully awake. She dug her head into her companion's chest to get one last smell of him before she got up. A moment later, she started to pull herself from Athrun Zala's grasp. She allways felt bad that she would be disturbing him. He moved his arms and flopped over on his side and Meyrin continued on her way out of the bed.

Reaching the edge, she slipped her feet into a pair of bunny slippers. Standing up; she straightened her light green gown to cover her exposed emerald silk underwear. She allways felt like someone other then Athrun might be watching her. And he had been very understanding with how she felt about intimacy. Even though they had been going together for about six months, Athrun didn't pressure her for it. He seemed to understand that she wanted to be sure about him before she went giving that much of herself to him. She only began to let him sleep in the same bed with her about two months ago. She felt that she was moving fast enough and was very happy with herself on that front

She walked into the bathroom and looked into the full height mirror. She could see the scale off in the corner. _Cursed thing!_ She thought. It allways told her what she did not want to hear. Even though that her friends including Athrun, had told her she worried too much about her weight. She thought they were just being friendly. Though one time, Athrun actually tried to convince her that she wasn't 'husky'. Oh, she hated that word! It was the same word she heard when she was issued her uniform in ZAFT. It was obvious to her that she was fat. Just not to anyone else, or they were just lying to make her feel better. Admittedly, she did eat all the stuff she knew she shouldn't. She was weak and couldn't avoid the candy section or the frozen goodies at the super market.

And it was Athrun's fault too! With all the candy and flowers he brought her on a regular basis. She had no choice but to eat the little bits of boxed sweetness. _After all, it's rude not to eat the candy that your boyfriend brings you! And it would hurt Athrun's feelings too! _She thought as she pulled her nightgown together with her fist so she could see her waist. Disgusted with its appearance, she let it go and glared at the girl in the mirror.

"Look at you! You heifer! " She said to the girl in the mirror, who apparently repeated it back at her. She saw Athrun come up behind her and watched him wrap his arms around her waist. She watched her cheeks turn red.

"Arguing with the girl in the mirror again?" He asked moving his hand around on her stomach. His touch was making her head swim, or maybe it was the silk too.

"Yeah, at least she's honest, unlike the rest of you.' She stated turning her head up and smirked at him. She tried to pull away but he spun her and kissed her. She broke the kiss and looked at Athrun with a semi serious glare.

"That's the answer you give me when you want me to button my trap! Kind of hard to do that when you WAHHH!" Meyrin squealed as Athrun picked her up by placing his hands on her bottom. The sensation made her mind blank out for a moment, but came back into focus when he sat her on the counter. The cold marble woke her up rather quickly. Athrun had started kissing her neck and she allowed him. Putting her head back but then she had her fill and was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Athrun …" she said and he stopped, remembering how fragile she was. He backed away and Meyrin hopped off of the sink.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away." Athrun said looking away, embarrassed.

"It's ok; I'm just not ready for _that_ yet." Meyrin said grabbing her robe and slipping it over her shoulders. "You can take your shower and I'll go make you something. Ok?" She said smiling at him and backing out of the room closing the door behind her. The walked over and opened her bedroom door to find a little green ball. The ball rolled around getting out of its standby mode and flapped its wings.

"Good Morning!" She said to the orb to which is bounced off of the floor and into her hands.

"Haro! Haro! Good Morning! Haro! Mey-rin!" the HARO blurted out flapping its wings. Meyrin giggled and rolled the toy in her hands noticing the hole in the side of the shell.

"Damn plastic toy! Damn plastic toy! Get out!" HARO regurgitated. Now Meyrin knew the reason for the hole in the side of her gift and went out into the kitchen. When she got there and found it a mess with pots and other various cookery. It only added to her frustration. She turned her head around the serving bar and saw a red and black back. She didn't even have to look at the head to know who it was.

"Why did it burn? Man! I followed the directions on the box!" said an agitated Lunamaria Hawke. Of the two sisters, Meyrin was younger. But Luna had not a clue in the kitchen, which was Meyrin's domain. Luna could make a boxed meal taste bad.

"Onii-chan, what are you trying to cook?" Meyrin asked.

"This stupid thing!" the elder said and slid its box across to the younger. Meyrin picked it up and noted it was a family size breakfast. _Luna knows she can't cook. Why is she trying to cook something like this? And it's far too much food for her. _Meyrin thought. She shook the thought from her mind and turned the corner to face Luna. Her sister spun to face her.

"What's up Meyrin?" she asked and then noticed the HARO in her hand and frowned.

"What did you do to my HARO Luna?" Meyrin said pointing to the hole in the shell.

"You need to put a leash on him! He goes wherever he wants in this apartment and it's a nuisance!" Luna said flatly dumping the burned breakfast in the garbage. Meyrin just now realized that Luna was disbanded from ZAFT at the time just like she was. _Why is she wearing her uniform? And a long jacket? Wait…_ and no sooner after she finished that thought she saw the jacket's owner enter the kitchen.

Shinn Asuka entered the room with the usual air of arrogance that followed him. He buckled his uniform pants and finished pulling one of Luna's shirts over his head and as expected it stuck to his frame. Meyrin caught herself gawking about five seconds before Luna noticed. She tied her robe off and took on an annoyed look.

"I thought you were still sleeping, so I was going to try to make you some breakfast" Luna said with a smile looking up at Shinn.

"I told you, we can go out for breakfast." Shinn said snapping the button open that was holding the coat closed revealing a tank top and panties of the same color. He slid his hand around Luna's exposed waist kissing her deeply.

"AH-HEM!" Meyrin coughed staring daggers at Luna who just smirked back at her and leaned in for another kiss.

"Ever hear of a room Asuka?" Athrun said walking in wearing a shirt and pants with a towel over his shoulders. Meyrin quickly scuttled over to him and latched onto him glaring at Luna. Her enforcer was here.

"What are you doing here?" Shinn asked after being pushed away. Luna quickly buttoned up the jacket including the belt. She still regarded Athrun as her superior even though none of them were in an active ZAFT commission except Shinn.

"Don't you see this beautiful young woman attached to me? What's your excuse?" Athrun asked watching Shinn rage boil.

"You think you're the only one who has one? I have just as much reason as you to be here." Shinn tried up grab Luna's butt but got a biff across the back of the head. Luna walked past him and went back down into her room and Shinn followed. Meyrin set the HARO on the counter and pulled out some tea.

"So how long have they been here?" Athrun asked.

"I don't know, why don't you go ask them?" Meyrin said still upset about her kitchen and her exobitionist sister.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to get on your nerves." Athrun said accepting the cup of tea greatfully.

"It's not your fault Athy, Luna's just been getting on my nerves lately. She's usually out of town with her commercial shuttle license. It just whenever she's home now she either trying to kick my HARO in and trying to screw her boyfriend on my kitchen counter." Meyrin said slanting her eyes as she looked into her cup.

"Don't you think that's a little much? Don't the both of you split the rent?" Athrun asked.

"She pays the rent and I pay the bills. I can't afford half of the rent on my salary." Meyrin said going deeper into her dark little hole. She had a good job but it didn't pay nearly as much as Luna.

"Well if she pays the rent isn't it her counter?" Athrun asked stupidly.

"You know what? Maybe I should just let her do whatever she wants. She wants to press her naked ass on the windows, I should just let her!" Meyrin said clearly furious and nearly slamming her cup onto the table and stormed off to her room. By the time Athrun got there she was curled up with a large pillow crying.

"I'm sorry I said that Mey-chan, you can come live with me." Athrun said offering up a solution.

"That's very sweet of you Athrun, but I'm not ready for that just yet." Meyrin said as she sniffled. She got up and turned the shower on and began to pick out her outfit for a day at the office.

"Why don't you want to come live with me?" Athrun asked.

"I'd love to come live with you, but we've been through this before Athrun, I'm not ready for it." Meyrin said brushing her hair before she got in the shower. She turned to find Athrun with a serious look on his face.

"You don't trust me? Is that it? You think I would take advantage of you?" Athrun asked getting frustrated. Meyrin didn't need this, not now.

"Athrun, you know that's not true! I –" she was stuck. She didn't understand. She thought he supported her. It pained her to look into his eyes Where she normally found compassion she now only found contempt.

"What do I have to do to get you to come with me?" Athrun asked.

"Whatever happened to waiting for when I was ready? It seems you've gotten a little selfish Athrun." Meyrin said raising her voice.

"I'm not being selfish Meyrin, I just want you." Boom! He said it. He only wanted sex or rather 'her'. Meyrin could hardly believe her ears. He was just waiting her out.

"'Want' me? Is that it Athrun? Then after you 'have' me you'll just dump me won't you?" Meyrin said with tears in her eyes.

"I didn't mean that I –" He didn't get to finish.

"Why don't you go down the hall? The sex freaks are in the other bedroom." Meyrin stated opening her bedroom door.

"Meyrin –" Athrun said, but it was too late.

"Out! Shame on you Athrun Zala! I love you and this is how you repay me? You want my body? Get out!" Meyrin shrieked. Athrun took one look at Meyrin with tears streaming down her face. And then walked out the door to feel it slam behind him.

Meyrin had managed to get into the shower before she crashed to her knees crying her eyes out.

(PLANT: Aprilius One: ZAFT civilian office complex 05-01)

Meyrin had arrived at work about thirty minutes early. She didn't have breakfast that morning. She arrived at her desk and put her flats in her bottom drawer and unbuttoned her suit jacket and got to work at the three monitors and two keyboards. She was a data entry person and enjoyed her job. Or so she told herself to keep from crying.

"Hawke! Where is that data report that was supposed to be on my desk this morning!" Said a large much older man who peeked over her cubical.

"I sent it to you last night sir. I finished it early." Meyrin said. The man smiled and stepped over so he could see her completely.

"I read you personnel file. You were a CIC officer during wartime?" He asked. Every once and a while she got questioned about her involvement in ZAFT.

"Yes, sir" She said.

"You were stationed on the Minerva?" he queried.

"Yes, sir" She said wondering where this was going.

"Rumor has it you defected in the middle of the war and ended up on the Eternal, Lacus Clyne-sama's flagship." He said. This made Meyrin uneasy. She thought that her involvement with Terminal had been expunged from her record. Or so she had been told. Lacus-sama was on the supreme council now.

"I don't think I'm at liberty to discuss that." Meyrin said.

"It's all right, you denial says you were. Anyway, it's none of my business. Carry on." Her boss walked off .Meyrin lost her composure at that moment. Maybe she had been too hard on Athrun. But still he was wrong, and he had to apologize.

_Note: This was only supposed to be a short one shot. Well it's neither in the end I guess._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's notes: All the standard stuff applies. I don't Athrun Zala or Meyrin Hawke, I don't own Gundam SEED DESTINY or Gundam saga. SUNRISE is the corporation lucky enough to own them and the series they come from._

_I'm also pleased that people like this interpretation of AsuXMey. You'll just have to wait and see where it goes. _

(PLANT: Aprilius 1: Urban District 5: Restaurant: 2507)

Meyrin sat at the table for two and poked the bread in the middle of the table and realized it was stale. She waved down a waitress and proceeded to put on her best mean face.

"Yes, Miss?" the girl asked.

"This bread is stale." Meyrin said pointing at the basket and doing her best to turn her nose up at it. She normally wouldn't go to such a fancy restaurant. But she was hiding out from Athrun. He had already left several messages at her work and had even sent flowers. Apparently he thought that sending flowers would make everything better.

"I am sorry Miss, I will bring you some fresh bread." The girl said grabbing the basket off of the table and walking away. Shortly after her salad was brought to her as well as fresh bread. She poked at her salad and took a few bites of bread. Her appetite had gone out the window after the heated argument.

_Am I being too much of a prude? No, of course not! Athrun needs to learn patience. He can't expect me to just lie down and let him take me. I mean I only met him little over a year ago. He can't expect me to do it! I need to be harder on him or he'll just take what he wants from me. _Meyrin thought trying to look interested in her meal.

"What are you doing here?" asked a familiar voice. Meyrin snapped her head to see her sister clad in a commercial pilots uniform. The fact that Luna was wearing a long skirt was surprising.

"I – None of your business Luna! I could ask you the same thing!" Meyrin quipped as she watched Luna sit. The longer skirt really seemed to be bothering her.

"Still spitting fire I see. No wonder Athrun looked like he had been chewed out." Luna said flatly and grabbed a breadstick and started chomping on it.

"Luna! Stop eating like an animal! Athrun deserved what he got!" Meyrin snapped.

"Oh? Do I embarrass you that much Mey-rey?" Luna blurted using a childhood nickname. Meyrin, clearly furious, grabbed her purse from the table and began to get up.

"Sit down Meyrin. I normally eat here so people are used to me." Luna said sipping a glass of water. Meyrin obeyed her older sister and sat back down, but didn't look Luna in the face.

"I think we need to talk _little_ sister." Luna said causing Meyrin to look her square in the eye,

"About my love life? No thanks. I don't think I need any advice from you. I know how to keep my legs closed." Meyrin sounded off, not trying to hide her anger. Luna swallowed hard as to indicate letting the last part of the comment slide and then spoke.

"Are you really that jealous of me Meyrin? I admit that I do like the racy side of my wardrobe. But you make it sound like I'm a whore." Luna said biting back on her growing frustration. If she was going to be any help she would have to get through Meyrin's jealousy complex.

"Well if the shoe fits." Meyrin said. Luna reeled from the comment. _She must really be bothered by this. It's really making her splurge out of character. _Luna thought as she tried to think of what she could say to help her sister who was apparently distressed by it.

"Let me tell you something that I never said to anyone. Back in secondary school and even in the academy the boys were smitten with you Meyrin. They allways asked about you and wanted to date you. But they didn't want to hurt you and every time they came near you. You would run away because you thought that they only wanted you for sex." Luna said.

"Why should I believe you Luna? You were allways trying to get their attention. I allways thought that when they approached me they just wanted to score with top gun Hawke's little sister! I was right to push them away!" Meyrin squeaked out and glared into Luna's eyes.

"Is that what you really think Meyrin? The boys never paid attention to me! No matter how many of them I liked I was just 'one of the guys' to them. So I started wearing striped underwear and short skirts to show them I was a woman. Don't think that I did it to make you look bad or feel ashamed of me. I did it because I wanted a guy to notice me!" Luna said slamming her fist on the table. Now everybody was looking at them.

"Really? Luna I had no idea." Meyrin said with tears streaming down her face.

"Look, that's not important anymore. But you need to stop making Athrun pay for your insecurities. And to do that we need to do something about your perception. My flight was grounded today so I'll be home when you finish work. I'll probably be in my room so come and see me. It's time we started being sisters again and help each other out." Luna said getting up from the table.

"Don't worry about the bill, I'll cover it." Luna said and went off to the counter. Meyrin stood up and went back to work curious of what Luna had planned.

(PLANT: Aprilius 1: Apartment complex 05-D, Apartment 3560)

Meyrin walked through the door of the apartment and was greeted by loud music. Annoyed, she went into the kitchen where she found Luna dancing with a broom. She set her suitcase and purse on the table and sat at the counter waiting to be noticed by her sister.

"Hey! About time you showed up!" Luna said kicking back a bottle that looked like beer. Meyrin glared at her.

"What? This?" Luna said holding the bottle out. "It's non-alcoholic. Here have a drink!" she said handing over the bottle. Meyrin took a good look at Luna and concluded she wasn't drunk, just bouncing around like she allways did.

"Nuh-uh! I don't care if it's real or not!" Meyrin said pushing the beer away.

"Come on Mey-rey! Your gonna loosen up and have a good time tonight!" the elder said walking out from behind the counter wearing a tank top and boxers. Meyrin sighed and pushed the beer farther away.

"Good time? What do you mean? Where are you … hey!" Luna grabbed Meyrin's arm and dragged her sister into her room. Meyrin had hardly if ever been in Luna's room. It was adorned with MS plans all over the walls and a ZAKU grenade serving as a nightstand. She also had dark purple silk sheets on her bed which made Meyrin grimace.

"Here go put these on!' Luna said passing a pile of clothing into Meyrin's arms. Meyrin looked at the top garment and shook her head negatively.

"No way Luna! I wouldn't be caught dead in this stuff!" Meyrin said trying to give the clothing back.

"That's the entire point sister. You want to see if Athrun has true feelings for you?" Luna asked.

"What do you mean?" Meyrin asked.

"Look, just trust me for once ok?" Luna said and pushed Meyrin into her bathroom and locked the door from the outside.

"Luna! Why did you lock me in your bathroom?" Meyrin said from behind the door.

"I'm not letting you out until you put those clothes on." Luna said sitting on her bed sorting through a pile of her own clothing trying to find another outfit for herself since she had given Meyrin her tackiest outfit.

It wasn't until sometime later that Luna heard Meyrin trying the knob. She knew it was sometime later because she had already picked out her outfit.

"You got those clothes on yet?" Luna asked.

"Yes, now will you let me out please?" Meyrin responded.

"Sure thing!" Luna said while walking over and turned the lock. The door cracked and Meyrin poked her head out.

"Now come out." Luna said signaling with her hand.

"I don't wanna!" Meyrin whispered.

"Meyrin, if you want to test Athrun's feelings for you will come out of that bathroom right now!" Luna said. Meyrin sighed and opened the door and stepped out. Luna then gasped.

Meyrin wore a baby doll T-shirt with the saying "I'll be a bad girl if you will be a good boy." The text strained across Meyrin's bust and inspired some glares from Luna who was clearly jealous.

"Heh" Meyrin uttered sheepishly. Luna also noticed the straps of Meyrin's bra sticking out but she could fix that pretty easily. She continued to examine her sister. The shirt stopped just above the waist exposing Meyrin's stomach which for all of her complaining looked really good.

Then, she wore a micro-mini skirt that was plaid. The skirt covered her well enough though anybody that was sitting down while she stood up could see the panties she was wearing which were also cut more then Meyrin would like. To finish the outfit, fishnet stockings secured to her legs by a garter belt finished off the look.

"That looks really good on you, Sis" Luna said.

"Says you! I look like I should be standing on a corner in the art district." Meyrin whined.

"Here go put this on. Your bra straps ruin the outfit." Luna said handing her a thin tank top.

"You can't be serious! I've never gone without a bra my entire life!" Meyrin said.

"It's better then nothing. Look, go put it on and then we'll see about finding you some shoes and fixing your hair up." Luna said pushing her back into the bathroom. With Meyrin safely in the bathroom, Luna fished her mobile off of the garter on her leg and dialed.

"Asuka, What do you want?" answered an annoyed Shinn on the other end.

"Is that any way to greet the one person who holds your fun in her hands?" Luna snapped back.

"Where the hell are you? I've been here for 3 hours keeping the 'guest' busy." Shinn said

"It's taken a little longer then expected. Are you keeping him away from the bar?" She asked.

"Yes, I've been playing pool with him and I'm almost out of money!" Shinn retorted.

"We'll be there soon, does he suspect?" Luna asked.

"No, he's too busy beating the pants off of me to care what's going on." He said

"Oh, he'll notice when we get there. This will be good for the both of them." Luna said hanging up and looked in her closet for shoes. Meyrin came out wearing the tank top under her shirt and didn't seem too happy about it.

"Good now put these on." Luna said handing over the boots. Meyrin sat on the bed and put the boots on.

"Where are you taking me?" Meyrin asked.

"To have some fun! Your seventeen not thirty!" Luna said walking over to Meyrin and gave her an energy drink.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"Will you stop asking questions and just trust me?" Luna asked. Meyrin cocked her head and then slammed the drink causing herself to burp loudly.

"Let's get you out of here before it starts to work." Luna said walking around to Meyrin's back and pulled the waistband of the panties up to their proper place.

"There up my butt now, it feels weird." Meyrin responded.

"It's the proper way to wear them and you'll get used to it as the night goes on." Luna said grabbing Meyrin by the arm and lead her out of the apartment and on the way to the club were Shinn and Athrun were.

_Author notes: The concept of Meyrin's 'outfit' came from BadGirl!Meyrin who was thought up by Aralana (Mey-chan). And to the answer why Meyrin is dressed in such a way. Well, you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's notes: All the standard stuff applies. I don't Athrun Zala or Meyrin Hawke, I don't own Gundam SEED DESTINY or Gundam saga. SUNRISE is the corporation lucky enough to own them and the series they come from._

_Sorry it has taken so long but I have had a bad case of writer's block and have been catching up with other things. Trust me this will be well worth the wait._

(PLANT: Aprilius 1: Recreation Block 04-A: The Lion's Den Tavern)

A small coupe tore into the parking ramp and came to screeching halt in parking space. Two women got out and closed the doors. One of them pulled out a key ring and pushed a button which caused the car to chirp happily.

"Luna, the war is over. I don't know why you have to be in a hurry to get everywhere. I think this underwear is riding even more up my ass." Meyrin blurted out as she stopped to dig at her butt. Luna slapped her hand away and helped her over a speed block.

"Will you stop whining already? This is about you tonight. You want Athrun to be jealous? Then leave everything how it is." Luna said leading Meyrin up a pair of stairs and into a dark room that had a booth and a bouncer standing by the door. Meyrin was scared to look at him. The elder sister walked up to the counter and pulled out her currency card. She was greeted by the operator.

"Hey! What's up Luna?" He asked.

"Just getting out for a while. You got a hair cut and it makes you look cute." Luna said leaning forward just enough so that the young man could see into her shirt. She winked at him and smirked. Meyrin sighed and turned her back to them no realizing that the guy's eyes went straight to her ass.

"Whoa! Who's the hot redhead you have with you? A girlfriend perhaps?" no sooner after her finished did Meyrin spin around and glared at him. Luna laughed a little and then spoke.

"Real funny, she's my prude sister. Her boyfriend is giving her trouble so I made her come out with me to have some fun. Besides, Shinn is more then enough for me to handle." She finished taking the card back from the man and sticking it in her purse. Surprisingly enough,

Meyrin had done an about face and was no flirting with him. Luna felt a bit of jealousy even though she knew that caffeine high had finally caught up with Meyrin and she was starting to loosen up. She grabbed Meyrin's wrist and pulled her along.

"What gives Luna? I think he likes me." Meyrin said with a giggle. Perhaps the caffeine was working too well Luna thought.

"It's hard for a guy _not_ to like you with an outfit like that." Luna said walking past the bouncer and pushing the door open. She got through and pulled Meyrin behind her and as she did so heard her sister yelp. They both got in and let the door close behind them.

"What happened?" Luna asked seeing that Meyrin was thoroughly blushed.

"That big bouncer man grabbed my butt." The latter said looking a bit scared but a bit amused.

"Get used to it. You'll enjoy it as the night goes on." Luna said smirking. The room was loud and dark. There was a dance floor on a lower level complete with strobes and a DJ. On the level they were on, there were several tables lit by neon light under them. There was a bar with the same lighting arrangement and a small group of billiard tables off to the side. It was legal to drink at 16 on PLANT because coordinators could metabolize alcohol four times faster then naturals. Meaning a drink took about a half hour to leave their system and it took four times as much to make them drunk.

It took Meyrin a whole two seconds to see Athrun. He was playing pool with Shinn. Then suddenly jerked away from Luna and started walking towards them. She made certain to look as horny as she could as she sashayed closer. Meyrin heard the wolf whistles and catcalls as she got closer to the bar.

Though she wouldn't directly admit it. All of this extra attention was making her at least a little hot and bothered. The music wasn't helping much as the bass caused the floor to vibrate and the vibration was making her just a little lightheaded. She had never been to a club or a bar in her entire life. Those were things Luna did. But she was starting to wonder if Luna had the wrong idea after all.

She was getting the kind of attention she had hated all of her life. But for some reason, something allowed her to enjoy it. She didn't even notice Luna was behind her. No, she was far too busy looking and giving the impression she was having a good time.

By the time they had gotten to their destination. Athrun had already noticed his girlfriend and the outfit she was wearing. He would have never expected Meyrin to come to a club let alone dress like that. She appeared to be enjoying it, which made it all the more unacceptable. Meyrin Hawke was no floozy. She was the wholesome girl next door. Or so he thought. He struggled to gather his thoughts as he gawked at Meyrin's figure. He was the only one who got to see her like that. Now all these barflies got to see his girl served up as a daily special? This was turning out to be a bad night.

"Meyrin, what the hell –" Athrun stopped as Meyrin had walked past him without even giving him mind and walked right up to Shinn. She hugged him making sure to put extra pressure on her torso. After the embrace she rand her fingers though his hair and kissed him on the cheek. She looked over at Luna who was glaring and giggled. Athrun's jaw dropped and Luna began to wonder if she encouraged Meyrin too much.

"Shinny Shinny, how are you doing tonight? You're pretty cute." Meyrin said with a giggle. She was putting on too thick now. But Athrun beat Luna to the punch.

"Meyrin, what are you doing?" Athrun managed to stutter out in disbelief.

"I don't know why you are speaking to me Athrun. I am not speaking to you." Meyrin put on in a firm yet still fun-loving tone.

"Just because you're mad at me doesn't mean you have to do this." Athrun rebuked. Wrong thing to say.

"This? What do you mean 'this'?" Meyrin asked walking over to Athrun and standing three inches from Athrun's face. She was daring him to speak his mind. She didn't realize he was still stupid enough not to shut his mouth.

"You're acting like a flirt." Athrun said. Meyrin's eyes widened and the two cold steel orbs lasered fear into Athrun Zala. But apparently it wasn't enough to hold his anger.

"That's right; I'm calling you a lady of the night! A whore!" he said which was awarded with a gasp from Luna. Athrun knew he was going to regret that statement.

"A whore? Just because I want to have a good time without you makes me a whore? You are a selfish, resentful, narcissistic, possessive, ego-centrical, insecure, bastard Athrun Zala! Now that you can't have me, no one can? You know what?" Meyrin dug her hands into her shirt and pulled out a silver pendant and cupped it into her hand and stuffed it into Athrun's shirt pocket. "If all you can do is think about how things affect Athrun and not how they affect everyone else. Then … maybe we should separate." Meyrin said in between tears and sobs. Athrun just glared at her, probably to angry to realize that he had such a sinister look on his face.

"You have a fight with me and your answer is to go dress dirty and act like your sleeping around. You're such a little girl Meyrin. You can't sleep with me but you can taunt other guys?" He said. He heard more then saw the back of Meyrin's hand knock the side of his face. He felt the burn and the sudden jerking of his neck as it turned with her hand.

"You fucking bastard! You only think about yourself. Stay away from me." She said as she grabbed the nearest glass and threw its contents at Athrun. She walked past Luna in tears.

"I need to go home, NOW!" Meyrin said running out of the club trying to stay away from the hands that seemed to be out to grab part of her anatomy. Luna walked up to Athrun and whispered in his ear.

"That was pretty shitty Taichou. She was only trying to see if you really cared about her. It was my idea for her to dress like that and to come here. But you handled it like a child. Now we'll all be lucky if she wears short sleeves again since she's a whore. You picked the absolute worst thing to say to her. You know how self conscious she is." Luna said tossing Shinn a key to the parking garage.

"You know I love her Luna." Athrun said wiping the liquid from his face with a paper towel.

"You have a pretty bad way of showing it. This is partly my fault but stay away for a while ok? No flowers, no calls, no gifts and no visits. Don't come around again until she or I call you." Luna said walking out of the club. Silently cursing under her breath about how stupid she had been and how much of a jackass Athrun was.

------

(PLANT: Aprilius 1: Official District: Walkway section 784)

Meyrin had gone home and shed the detesting clothing that Luna made her wear. The former knew better then to try to talk to her. She found a baggy sweat suit after she put her underwear back on.

For a while she sat and watched TV and found a really sad movie about a bunny that nobody loved. She felt unloved. Her sister wanted her to become more liberal and she couldn't so she felt that Luna didn't love her and only put up with her. Nobody at her job loved her. And Athrun, the man that she had risked her life and nearly died for only wanted her body. She knew that wasn't true but she couldn't swallow what little pride she did have to admit it.

Now she walked the streets with a white trench coat thrown over her shoulders and an MP3 player in her hand. She didn't even walk she just like the walkway to the walking for her. She was going to be fat son anyway so she figured she might as well start being lazy now.

Every so often she would sniff and rub her eyes and had to switch walkways until she got to a point where she had to actually walk. She shuffled her feet and kept her head down. She wasn't interested in looking at anyone. She was a 'whore' after all. Though she could never bring herself to be that forward with someone she didn't know.

Luna had a really bad idea. But she was trying to help her out and for that much she was grateful. And she did point something out that Meyrin remembered. Her body wasn't as ugly as she thought. Maybe she should be grateful that Athrun wanted her. But he didn't have to be so direct about it.

Meyrin turned the corner and as she did so the song switched to something that she had put n because Athrun had told her about it. She loved the song when she first listened to it but now it only made her cry. She loved Athrun, she really did. Then how come she couldn't get over herself?

He would never hurt her. They could have a family and settle down. Meyrin didn't like the idea of being too intimate. But she could get used to it. She wanted to have children someday and thought she could be a good mother. She wanted to have Athrun's children. She wanted to be his wife. She wanted to be with him for the rest of her days. She wanted to be a mother to his children.

But she couldn't get over her own fears. And perhaps she was thinking too far ahead. But she could see that far. At least until tonight. She didn't know if she could forgive herself for her performance let alone if Athrun could. Maybe he was right. Maybe she still was a little girl. Maybe she wasn't ready for anything. Maybe she was too afraid of herself to be a wife or mother to anyone. It was almost too much to bear.

She didn't even notice the two men walking in front of her. She didn't notice their dark suits or that they were wearing sunglasses. So she kept walking with her head down sobbing silently. Then she ran into one of them and flew back landing roughly o her backside. She heard herself yelp and then somebody bark at the men. The voice sounded oddly familiar.

"You guys should watch where you're going. I don't know why I have to have you two guarding me. I can take care of my damn self!" said the fiery voice. Meyrin began to look up and noticed that there was someone behind the men.

She started to look up and saw that the person was wearing boots and BDU's as she looked up she saw a red shirt and by the time she got to the woman's face she already knew who she was.

"Cagalli-sama?"

"Meyrin-san?"

Both girls just stared at each other before one of the guard broke the silence.

"My apologies Cagalli-sama" The guard said.

"Don't tell me your sorry you oaf! Tell her you're sorry!' Cagalli demanded.

"My apologies Ojou-san" the guard said helping Meyrin up. Again they stared at each other. Finally Cagalli spoke.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" She asked. Her amber orbs cutting into Meyrin's soul.

"I could ask you the same thing." Meyrin said with a smirk on her face.

"I'm here at an official capacity. I would invite you in for tea but we are not anywhere near where they are keeping me penned. Ah well, I'm bored and I have time to kill. You want to come have some tea and talk. You look like you need it." Cagalli said.

"Y-yeah sure." Meyrin said. Cagalli wrapped her arm around Meyrin and proceeded to berate her guards again.

"You heard her! Get a car over here now!" Cagalli said. Meyrin turned in and hugged Cagalli tightly while sobbing much to the blonde's surprise. She began to wonder why she was so upset. But then realized the probable cause and sighed to herself.

_Author's notes: Again sorry it took so long. But as I said it would be worth it. I duuno, might have Lacus join in and have an Athrun hater club meeting. It's possibility. I had planned on Meyrin being a complete flirt but it just doesn't fit her! Thanks to Mey-chan for bugging me as soon as I got out of my block to write the chapter. Plus there might be a KiraxFrey fic on the horizon. I dunno yet though. _


End file.
